transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trona
|-|Trona= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Unrevealed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Protecting Predacons, keeping her island a secret, and remaining allies with both sides |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Human |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To one day have Decepticons, Autobots, and Predacons living together in peace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Predacon Island |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Decepticons, Autobots, Predacons, & the human kids |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Unicron, Acroux Viper, Starscream, Zezoraptors, Megatronus Rex |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Predacons, sword fighting, teasing Decepticons and Autobots, flying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Starscream, scraplets, Arachnid, Megatron's anger issues, Zezoraptors |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Super agility, strength, and speed, read & write Cybertronian, being totally fragging AWESOME!!! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Energon sword, Norta knives, Star spear, plasma gun, her strength and speed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | Coming soon! |} |} Trona is Earthian with Cybertronian energon. She is a super human. Here origin is currently unknown (to the Wiki.) IMPORTANT: Name is pronounced "Tr-oh-na" IN A NUTSHELL: Ultra-Warrior who doesn't give a frag about the Cybertronian War. Personality Trona is everybody's friend. She knows how to make everyone happy or mad, which is what makes her popular on both sides. She knows when to be the smart one, the wise one, the fun one, or the deadly one. She is all four combined. She knows how to be in all kinds of situations. But her two ways to first grab anyone's attention is with fear or kindness. With the Decepticons, she used fear and patience. Their methods and personalities were aggressive and challenging to pass through, but she likes a challenge and she had plenty of time on her hands. With the Autobots, she was kind and frank. She isn't afraid to be herself, and quite loves the attention she gets from them as a unique specimen. But both of the battling sides she had to be secret. As a protector, Trona has to remain loyal to anyone and everyone. Once you grow attached to her, she won't let you go without a fight. She is also loving to the young and respectable to the older. Trona is just loved by everyone who meets her, even the Decepticons. (She even got Megatron to like her!) The one Cybertronian kind that Trona knows and loves the best, loves her too: Predacons. Trona raises and protects Predacons. Crazy right? WRONG! She got the idea to bring the Predacons back from "extinction" and give them another chance. She did not believe that Predacons were all bad. Just because they were different, they had to be wiped out. Her main occupation is raising and training her own generation of Predacons to bring peace back to Cybertron. But the location of the Predacons and her knowledge of them remains secret. Her best asset at being an inspirational character is that Trona doesn't believe in evil. She thinks that no one, not even Megatron is evil. The only people she thinks come close is Unicron, Starscream, and the Acroux Viper. She stays strong to her belief and offers those who have "made bad choices" a second chance. Description Trona wears a dark, dark blue suit and a dark mask over her whole face. She also has a large, heavily equipped belt on with her plasma gun, Norta knives, Star spear, automatic and extremely complicated technological ground bridge opener, energon/norta scanner, and her specially made Energon sword. She also has two norta knives, one on each leg, strapped to the bottom sides of her legs. They are covered in a camouflaging substance that can appear and reappear at the touch, so at any time if she loses her belt, she has hidden weapons. She often wears her claw gloves, which are dark purple with Norta gem-edged claws at the end of her fingers. Abilities Trona is an extremely strong, fast, and smart human. She has Energon to thank. Whenever or however she was born or made, Energon has always pulsed through her veins, not blood. This upgrade is how she can fight Cons so easily. It is very hard to describe her awesome moves, so think of Black Widow from Avengers, Rinzler from Tron:Legacy, Snake-Eyes from G.I Joe, & Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy . That's how awesome she is! She can be the most brutal of warriors or the most merciful of fighters. The best quote for her fighting is up at the top of the page. ^ She is brave and courageous and will do anything to get the job done. She is also very smart in Cybertronian science and technology. She can read and write Cybertronian and at times draw amazing sketches of Predacons. She also has strong hearing and sight. (Basically like a mini-Soundwave 8P) History Wip Quotes ---- "Icebreath is second in command, so she will command the second I'm gone." Fanfictions ---- *Transformers Prime: A Second Chance *Transformers Prime: The Next Generation *Transformers Prime: Rise of the Acroux |-|Relationships= Relationships ---- =Predacons= Predaking~ Icebreath~ Rextooth~ Waveblast~ Razor~ Tazor~ Wildstrike~ Scorchmark~ Megatronus Rex~ Zezoraptors~ Darksteel~ Skylynx~ =Decepticons= ---- Megatron~ Starscream~ Soundwave~ Knockout~ Arachnid~ Dreadwing~ Vehicons~ Insecticons~ =Autobots= ---- Optimus Prime~ Wheeljack~ Arcee~ Bumblebee~ Smokescreen~ Bulkhead~ Ratchet~ Cliffjumper~ =Humans= ---- Jack~ Miko~ Raphael~ Agent Fowler~ June Darby~ =Other= ---- Acroux Viper~ Unicron~ Scraplets~ Category:Negora's OC's Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Femmes Category:Characters Category:Warrior